Alone Together
by greatnightmare
Summary: Skadi learns of her true heritage and thinks no one could love her, so without thinking she goes to him hoping he can help her feel beautiful again. Even though she has to visit him in his cell, she knows he can help her through this. Loki/OC Smut
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is based while loki is in prison and on mythology. Also I believe all Frost Giants that survived Loki's little bifrost stunt were injured. I own nothing, and uh... I got the inspiration off a confession on the naughtylokiconfessions blog on tumblr. So if you see it there, well I put it there as well. Enjoy your smut!

Alone Together

For many years after her father's death Skadi had lived with the Allfather. She never knew much about his death only that it happened. As she brushed her golden hair that morning of her birthday, one which should have a marriage proposal by the end of it, she thought how blessed she was to have been taken into the house of Odin. Thor had treated her like a sister, Sif never hesitating to sprawl with her and the Warriors Three were her good friends. But Loki held a special place in her heart. She could not tell his affections but from the first time they met he was the only one who could make her laugh in her time of loss. He distanced himself from her when she was dressed up for special occasions. She smiled remembering the first time she met that mysterious man.

It began with her normal sulking expression and her depressed air surrounding her. She had been in solitude with the mountains and snow, the things that made her feel calm, when the young prince Loki sought her out. The encounter ended with a rope attached somewhere where it ought not be and a goat. Skadi had not remembered laughing like that ever. Not even with her father. She had clung to the prince's sacrifice of his well-being to make her laugh with fondness. She convinced herself that Loki cared for her very much in his younger days. As for now, she had no idea. He had kept to himself overall when the palace heard that Thor would be the crown prince. And just days after that she thought him dead. That was nearly a year ago, now Loki was indeed alive and being held in a glass prison below the palace. She made it a priority to see him after her mother's visiting was over.

It was habitual for her to only visit on her daughter on her birthday. This year would be no exception. She quickly changed from her night gown to a deep blue day gown with white edges. Her blonde hair she loosely braided back and walked out the door to meet her mother.

Once in the empty room reserved only for this occasion Skadi sat peacefully on the couch across from the empty fireplace. The blackened remnants would flare up when a breeze came through the long windows that stretched up to nearly the ceiling. When a light knock was at the door Skadi stood.

"Come in." She spoke. Her mother walked in, not as she would normally. All times before this she would take giant strides and would appear to dominate the room. Her mother was almost as tall as Thor, which was uncommon for the Aesir. "Mother, what troubles you?" Skadi spoke for the first time with concern in her voice over her mother. She didn't much care for the woman, but was respectful enough to behave during their visits. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes and almost fell onto the couch.

"I have a terrible pain in my legs." She said with a huff. Skadi sat beside her, keeping her distance but inching just a little bit closer than usual.

"A pain? From what? Sickness?"

"No. Skadi, I can not stay long. I must tell you something and then I must leave. Being here is causing a stir and-"

"How?" Skadi was upset that this was the one time she saw her mother and she was already trying to leave. It was no secret that Skadi did not look forward to these moments nor did she really care for her mother, but her mother should at least look forward to seeing her daughter.

"It's complicated, but my dear i-"

"Does it have to do with your leg?" She asked trying to find solace.

"Yes." Her mother put her fingers to her temples and sighed. "Do you remember what Prince Loki did before he traveled to Midgard?" She spoke with her eyes closed.

"He tried to destroy Jountonhiem, and rid the realms of the terrible Frost Giants!" Skadi replied not caring a bit for the beings that killed her father.

"Do not speak of them in such ways!" Her mother said standing up.

"Mother! Do not side with those beasts! Those foul creatures were what robbed me of the only thing I loved in this world! Do you not agree? Did you not love father?"

"Skadi, if I am to tell you anything-"

"Did you love my father? For that matter do you even love me? Or am I a inconvenience you must suffer through yearly?" Skadi asked. They had never fought like this before. Skadi had never allowed herself to be this rude. But all these years built up had caused her to snap. Er mother placed a tender hand to her face.

"I loved you both from the moment I saw you." She spoke softly. Skadi batted her hand away.

"Do not tell lies! You only see me one time a year and now you are trying to cut it short! How could you claim to love me!"

"Skadi you are my daughter! I am cutting this short because being here is putting Asgard on the brink of war!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I'm breeching the treaty between Joutunhiem and Asgard!" Skadi's face fell.

"What?" Her mother stood tall and let the spell fall that had so long protected her daughter from seeing her mother's true form. Her mother stood before her blue as could be with red eyes and runes written in her skin.

"This is what I came to tell you. I am a Joutun. This makes you part Joutun as well. We did not kill your father it was the Aesir. They found him hiding me away in your youth. They sent me away and as you grew older he tried to find ways to bring me back. Your father couldn't be trusted so they killed him." Skadi stopped breathing. Her eyes closed as the tears brought themselves forward. Her whole life was a lie. She was living with the man that ordered her father's death. She was part monster. A monster that she had hated her whole life believing that they killed her father. Now she was one. How could she even begin to make sense of herself anymore. Should she hate herself or kill herself? She was so disgusted with herself now that she had only one choice. She had to reach him. He was her rock. He helped her the first time she suffered, perhaps he could help her now. She ran as fast as she could letting nothing stop her. She pushed past the guards in the halls and when she reached the dungeon's door she glared at the two mighty guards and they bowed letting her enter. She saw him in his cell reading a book. Upon hearing the sobs from Skadi, Loki closed the book and stood quickly.

"Skadi, what troubles you?" She shook her head unable to speak what was on her mind the only thing she could manage were sobs. She placed her hand against the glass and Loki placed his there against it. "You are far too beautiful to be crying." He spoke softly.

"Beautiful!? I've just discovered that I'm part Joutun how could I possibly be beautiful? I'm a hideous creature that ought to be slaughtered on sight for existing!" She choked out through sobs. Loki's face grew with concern over her heartache. He remembered having to face the same shock last year. Looking down at himself he had changed so much because of it. He had grown hateful, scorned the name of Odin and nearly destroyed two realms. Looking at this purity, this rarity, he could not allow her to go down his path. She was above him and he had to show it to her.

"Skadi, open the cell, come in, I will help you through this." Skadi did as she was told not sure if accidently releasing a prisoner made her heritage easier to bare or not. The wall vanished and she stepped into him wrapping her arms around him before he could move. He held her tight letting his hand rub her back as she cried into his chest. When she looked up at him he saw so much damage, he had to fix it. "Grab that mirror on my table." She sniffled and did so. "Now I will do something, do not take your eyes off of yourself in that mirror, no matter how painful." Her eyes widened.

"No I do not wish to see myself as a monster!" She said throwing the mirror away. Loki lightly grabbed the side of her face.

"Do you want to feel beautiful?"

"I can't-"

"Because to me you will always be beautiful." He spoke before kissing her lips chastely. She relaxed a bit. "Now, brace yourself for what I will show you." Loki said. Before Skadi could question him his skin grew blue and his eyes red. He looked like her mother had earlier. She covered her mouth and couldn't figure out what to say.

"Is this a trick?"

"No Skadi, I am a Joutun. Full blood. Raised by the Aesir since I was a babe. This is what I truly look like." Skadi carefully raised her finger to touch the runes on his face tracing them in wonder. Seeing someone she cared so deeply for as a Joutun was a different experience. Looking at Loki she could almost begin to accept that she was part Joutun. Almost. When his spell was back up and the face she knew so well had returned she looked lost.

"How do you cope?" She asked letting her hands fall from his face to his shoulders. He smirked and rubbed her arms.

"By knowing that there are beauties like you that love me." His face scrunched. "Or so I've been lead to believe."

"You should stand by your beliefs." Skadi replied wiping her tears away. "So how will I cope?" Loki smiled and lightly grabbed her chin tilted it so he could look into her puffy blue eyes. Even distressed he found her enchanting. How she could even for a second think of hating herself he could not fathom. He had loved her the first time he saw her. She came into his home in misery and he made it his goal to never see her miserable. Now was the perfect moment to reveal his feelings for her.

"You can cope because I love you. Though I have hidden it well over the years, never doubt that I loved you through our lives. Skadi, you are a beautiful woman. Nothing, not even your heritage will change that. You should be loved and adored for all your life. You have never done anything remotely cruel like a monster would. Do not let this affect you." He let his hands slid down to her waist as his thumbs rubbed circles on her hips. She smiled at him and let her fingers get lost in his long raven locks.

"Why is it you are the only man who could even begin to replace the hole in my heart?"

"Just luck I suppose." He spoke gracefully before claiming her mouth with his own. He was tired of telling her of his love. He wanted to show it to her. Skadi's loose fingers tightened in his hair as she pulled him closer. Loki let his hands wander on her body while he deepened the kiss with his tongue. The long slender fingers of Loki cupped Skadi's bottom pushing her nearer to him. She moaned at his touch. "Do not be too loud or the guards will come in." Loki whispered in her ear before moving his mouth along her neck in kisses.

"Then don't drive me insane." She breathed out.

"You've seen nothing yet my dear." He said before nipping at her flesh. She had to bit her lip to not let her breath escape in the whimper it would have. She could feel his grin against her neck as he continued to send her nerves on fire. He picked her up with one arm and carried her to the table. With his free arm he removed the books from the top and set her down. When he began to trail his kisses they got rougher. Her fingers were tightening in his hair as he got closer to the exposed chest of her dress. One of his hands tenderly moved down her leg and pulling the material of her dress back up above her knee. He stopped kissing her and placed both hands under the blue fabric and lightly grazed her thighs. "Tell me Skadi, do you still feel abhorrence towards yourself?" Loki spoke quietly.

"I had almost forgotten before you stopped." Her words with fluttering with lust and need.

"Then allow me to make you forget." He stated before he used what little strength of magic he could summon to get rid of her beautiful dress. Instantly she put her elbows inward. She had never been with a man before. Loki could tell what her problem was and smirked. "I will be gentle." He promised before kissing her collarbone and sucking at the flesh certain to leave marks. She inhaled in pleasure at his work and began to relax. The silver tounge that he was known for trailed down and played with the sensitive skin of her left breast. She whimpered as his hand mimicked what his mouth was doing. She could feel her arousal for the god of mischief growing as he worked on her flesh. The years she had spent dreaming about this day and here it was better than the fantasy. Better than she ever hoped. He was very skilled and tender in his touch and was able to work her up very easily. His mouth trailed between the roundness of her breasts and down to her navel. He kissed along her hips being sure to not to get close to her womanhood. He wanted her to be certain of this. He would not do this is she was not willing. But with the way her body reacted to him, like it was destined to be his, made him almost ravage her on the spot. Loki laid his hands to rest on her thighs and he could feel her muscles tense with anticipation. He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes that were a shade darker and smirked when he saw her take notice of his lack of actions.

"What is it prince?" She asked growing worried. Was she not the woman he had dreamed of? Did her heritage change his thoughts on her? The worry must have shown on her face because Loki's smirk fell and he crinkled a brow.

"Nothing is wrong, not with you, not with me. I have just awaited this moment for a while and I should like to know you were more than willing to allow it." She smiled and her hands reached the edges of his green shirt pulling it up.

"More than willing would indeed sum it up." She said tugging the shirt over his head. Her breath caught for a moment seeing him shirtless. She had seen him shirtless before while training but this was something else entirely. It was as if now, because of what he was going to do, it made him even more handsome. Without thinking on it too much she lightly touched his arms and chest. Loki breathed deeply at her touch. She was testing out what it was that drove him insane. Her hands went lower and his muscles flinched under her finger tips. She smiled at the effect she had on him. Without hesitation she took the untied the strings of his black trousers and had him completely bare before her. She gasped taking every inch of him in. His cock was hard and throbbing to have her. Skadi sucked on her bottom lip looking at him. Loki smirked and kissed behind her ear.

"I cannot wait a moment longer Skadi. I need you as you are, my Winter Goddess. I care not about your heritage, I love you all the same and I'm going to show it." Skadi shivered at his words as his hands quickly removed the last bit of clothing between them. Her self-doubt had completely vanished now. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her smooth legs to reveal herself to him. He placed a finger inside her folds and felt how ready she was. She was slick and tight, just as a delicate beauty should be. She inhaled sharply at his finger arched her back. Loki chuckled at her response. "If this is how you react with only one finger, I grow curious to see how you take my cock." Loki began to move his finger in and out of her while his mouth nibbled on her neck marking her as his own. Her knuckles were turning white from clutching the edge of the table. Loki took his thumb and placed it on her clit rubbing it firmly in a circle. A moan escaped Skadi's mouth as she angled her hips into his hand more. She had never known the touch of a man before this and she already knew she wanted more, faster, and deeper. She just couldn't become coherent enough to word her desires to Loki. She bit her lip and let a whimper escape before she spoke.

"Mm-more." She begged. Loki obliged and inserted another finger in her thrusting in her and watching her body react. He was driving himself equally insane watching her. Her head began rolling back in pleasure. Her hips were meeting his fingers wanting him so much. Loki let his lust consume his as he pulled his hand away from her dripping womanhood. She looked disappointed before his tongue quickly replaced his fingers. He licked her folds sucking on her clit she grew even wetter. Her hands were now tugging on his long raven locks holding him close. He could feel her tightening around his tongue and he had no desire to have her come anywhere but around his member. Loki stopped quick as he started and held the backs of her knees to spread her out for him to admire. He ran the tip of himself along her entrance while she bit her lip.

"How much do you desire me?" She tried to clear her mind to deliver him an answer but he couldn't hold it any longer. He took one deep thrust inside her tight aching entrance and she screamed. He took his time at first watching his cock slide in and out of her. She now laid back on the table her eyes closed taking in the ecstasy Loki was bringing. It was unmatched by anything she had ever felt having Loki stretch her walls and fill her. Loki began to pick up the pace thrusting into her faster, he placed one firm hand on her hip to aid him while his other hand was intent on keeping her tight around him. His thumb danced on her clit once more making her back arch up into him.

"lo-Loki…. Mmm-more!" Skadi panted out. Loki smirked and made sure each thrust put all of him inside her. Every time he went deep and hard into her and she kept moaning. The table was shaking under all the action but the pair never took notice. Skadi was reaching her climax as was Loki. He began to tense feeling his release coming, but he did not want to come before her. His thumb began moving faster upon her as she dug into the edges of the table with her hands. Her moans turned into whimpers as he worked her. Their hips were now crashing into each other. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in just a bit deeper with his thrusts. Her muscles were tightening and her stomach was turning into a knot getting so close to the edge. Loki threw his head back enjoying her tight walls around his shaft. With one more deep thrust she screamed his name in pleasure finally finding her release. Not long after her Loki allowed himself to come inside her. Feeling his seed in her she relaxed her body and breathed heavily. How had she not sought Loki out in his bed before? Loki remained inside her letting his throbbing member relax before pulling out. He kissed her navel up between the valley of her breasts and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"You are beautiful Skadi, you have my eternal love and I hope you see that."

"Of course I do my Joutun prince." She said smirking. If he still made love to her that passionately after finding out her heritage there was no doubt in her mind of how deep rooted his love for her was.

"The guards are no doubt wondering what's going on in here." Loki said chuckling with the vibration of his chest ticking Skadi's.

"Let them wonder." She said wrapping her sore legs around him again and kissing his neck. "You are mine and I will keep you locked up in here with me all day."

"This cell does make that very easy." He said closing his eyes at her fluttering kisses.

"Good we can be alone together."


	2. chapter two

If you want more: like a back story on their relationship pre-Thor during Thor, the Avengers and all of that please let me know in a review


End file.
